footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Coppa Italia 2018–19
| venue = | dates = | number_of_teams = 78 | defending = Juventus | champions = Lazio | runnerup = Atalanta | total_matches = 79 | total_goals = 218 | top_goal_scorer = Krzysztof Piątek (8 goals) | prev_season = 2017–18 | next_season = 2019–20 }} The 2018–19 Coppa Italia was the 72nd edition of the national cup in Italian football. Juventus were the defending champions having won the last four editions, but were eliminated by Atalanta in the quarter-finals. Lazio won the competition by defeating Atalanta 2–0 in the final, winning their seventh title overall. Participating teams Serie A (20 Teams) Serie B (19 Teams) Serie C (30 Teams) Serie D (9 Teams) Format and seeding Teams enter the competition at various stages, as follows: * First phase (one-legged fixtures) ** First round: 27 teams from Serie C and the 9 Serie D teams start the tournament ** Second round: the 18 winners from the previous round are joined by the 19 Serie B teams and 3 teams from Serie C ** Third round: the 20 winners from the second round meet the 12 Serie A sides seeded 9-20 ** Fourth round: the 16 winners face each other * Second phase ** Round of 16 (one-legged): the 8 fourth round winners are inserted into a bracket with the Serie A clubs seeded 1-8 ** Quarter-finals (one-legged) ** Semi-finals (two-legged) * Final (one-legged) Round dates The schedule of each round was as follows: First stage First round A total of 36 teams from Serie C and Serie D competed in this round, 18 of which advanced to second round. The first round matches were played on 28 and 29 July 2018. |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Alberto Pinto |location = Caserta |attendance = |referee = |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Enrico Rocchi |location = Viterbo |attendance = |referee = |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Riviera delle Palme |location = San Benedetto del Tronto |attendance = |referee = |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Vigna |penaltyscore = 4–2 |stadium = Stadio Libero Liberati |location = Terni |attendance = |referee = |stack=yes }} Rossetti Curiale |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Angelo Massimino |location = Catania |attendance = |referee = |stack=yes }} Vinetot |goals2 = Corsetti |stadium = Stadio Druso |location = Bolzano |attendance = |referee = |stack=yes }} Geroni |stadium = Stadio Città di Meda |location = Meda |attendance = |referee = |stack=yes }} |goaols2 = |stadium = Stadio Brianteo |location = Monza |attendance = |referee = |stack=yes }} |stadium = Stadio Giuseppe Moccagatta |location = Alessandria |attendance = |referee = |stack=yes }} |stadium = Stadio Atleti Azzurri d'Italia |location = Bergamo |attendance = |referee = |stack=yes }} Curcio |goals2 = Pautassi |stadium = Stadio Romeo Menti |location = Vicenza |attendance = |referee = |stack=yes }} Second round A total of 40 teams from Serie B and Serie C and Serie D competed in the second round, 20 of which advanced to join 12 teams from Serie A in the third round. The second round matches were played on 4, 5 and 7 August 2018. Third round A total of 32 teams from Serie A, Serie B and Serie C competed in the third round, 16 of which advanced to the fourth round. The third round matches were played on 11 and 12 August 2018. Fourth round A total of 16 teams from Serie A, Serie B and Serie C will compete in the fourth round, 8 of which will advance to the round of 16. The fourth round matches will be played on 4, 5 and 6 December 2018. All times are CET (UTC+1). |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Ciro Vigorito |location = Benevento |attendance = |referee = Federico Dionisi |stack=yes }} Falcinelli |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Renato Dall'Ara |location = Bologna |attendance = |referee = Juan Luca Sacchi |stack=yes }} Kownacki |goals2 = Floccari |stadium = Stadio Luigi Ferraris |location = Genoa |attendance = |referee = Aleandro Di Paolo |stack=yes }} Bove Manconi |goals2 = Marconi Lisi |stadium = Stadio Silvio Piola |location = Novara |attendance = |referee = Lorenzo Illuzzi |stack=yes }} Locatelli |goals2 = Brodić |stadium = Mapei Stadium – Città del Tricolore |location = Sassuolo |attendance = |referee = Antonio Rapuano |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Cerri Pisacane |stadium = Stadio Marcantonio Bentegodi |location = Verona |attendance = |referee = Luigi Nasca |stack=yes }} Lapadula |goals2 = Icardi Adorján |penalties1 = Bessa Veloso Sandro Biraschi Piątek Zukanović Rômulo Lapadula |penalties2 = Mota Nizzetto Baroni Belli Paolucci Di Paola Icardi Adorján |stadium = Stadio Luigi Ferraris |location = Genoa |attendance = |referee = Valerio Marini |stack=yes }} Edera |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Olimpico Grande Torino |location = Turin |attendance = |referee = Daniele Minelli |stack=yes }} Final stage Bracket | RD1-score14= 2''' | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= '''Napoli (1) | RD1-score15= 2''' | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= Sassuolo (1) | RD1-score16= 0 | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= '''Fiorentina | RD2-score01= 7''' | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Roma | RD2-score02= 1 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= '''Atalanta | RD2-score03= 3''' | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= Juventus | RD2-score04= 0 | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= Internazionale | RD2-score05= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= ''' }} | RD2-score06= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Milan | RD2-score07= 2''' | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= Napoli | RD2-score08= 0 | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= Fiorentina | RD3-score01= 3 | RD3-score01-2= 1 | RD3-score01-agg= '''4 | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02='Atalanta' | RD3-score02= 3 | RD3-score02-2= 2 | RD3-score02-agg= 5''' | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03=Lazio' | RD3-score03= 0 | RD3-score03-2= 1 | RD3-score03-agg= '''1' | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04=Milan | RD3-score04= 0 | RD3-score04-2= 0 | RD3-score04-agg= 0''' | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= Atalanta | RD4-score01= 0 | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= '''Lazio | RD4-score02= 2''' }} Round of 16 Round of 16 matches were played from 12–14 January 2019. All times are CET (UTC+1). Immobile Milinković-Savić |goals2= Eusepi |stadium= Stadio Olimpico |location= Rome |attendance= 15,604 |referee= Eugenio Abbattista |stack= }} |stadium= Stadio Luigi Ferraris |location= Genoa |attendance= 14,854 |referee= Fabrizio Pasqua |stack=yes }} Kean |stadium= Stadio Renato Dall'Ara |location= Bologna |attendance= 15,469 |referee= Federico La Penna |stack=yes }} |stadium= Stadio Olimpico Grande Torino |location= Turin |attendance= 16,957 |referee= Rosario Abisso |stack=yes }} Candreva Dalbert Martínez |goals2= Insigne Bandinelli |stadium= San Siro |location= Milan |attendance= 0 |referee= Antonio Giua |stack=yes }} Fabián |goals2= |stadium= Stadio San Paolo |location= Naples |attendance= 14,908 |referee= Daniele Chiffi |stack=yes }} Pašalić |stadium= Sardegna Arena |location= Cagliari |attendance= 10,119 |referee= Marco Piccinini |stack=yes }} Marcano Pastore |goals2= |stadium= Stadio Olimpico |location= Rome |attendance= 20,984 |referee= Aleandro Di Paolo |stack=yes }} Quarter-finals Quarter-final matches were played from 29–31 January 2019. All times are CET (UTC+1). |goals2= |stadium= San Siro |location= Milan |attendance= 22,289 |referee= Piero Giacomelli |stack=yes }} Muriel Benassi Simeone |goals2= Kolarov |stadium= Stadio Artemio Franchi |location= Florence |attendance= 21,190 |referee= Gianluca Manganiello |stack=yes }} Zapata |goals2= |stadium= Stadio Atleti Azzurri d'Italia |location= Bergamo |attendance= 18,438 |referee= Fabrizio Pasqua |stack=yes }} |penalties1= Brozović Martínez Icardi Cédric Nainggolan |penaltyscore= 3–4 |penalties2= Immobile Durmisi Parolo Acerbi Lucas |goals2= Immobile |stadium= San Siro |location= Milan |attendance= 23,408 |referee= Rosario Abisso |stack=yes }} Semi-finals The first legs of the semi-finals were played on 26 and 27 February and the second legs on 24 and 25 April 2019. First-leg times are CET (UTC+1), and second-leg times are CEST (UTC+2). First leg Benassi Muriel |goals2= Gómez Pašalić De Roon |stadium= Stadio Artemio Franchi |location= Florence |attendance= 34,437 |referee= Piero Giacomelli |stack= }} Second leg |stadium= San Siro |location= Milan |attendance= 61,045 |referee= Paolo Mazzoleni |stack=yes }} Gómez |goals2= Muriel |stadium= Stadio Atleti Azzurri d'Italia |location= Bergamo |attendance= 20,416 |referee= Gianpaolo Calvarese |stack=yes |id=|round= }} Final Correa |stadium = Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance = 57,059 |referee = Luca Banti }} Top goalscorers External links *soccerway.com 2018-19 Coppa Italia Italy